You revolve around me
by xdeathglarex
Summary: Alex Kelly and Ryan Atwood are bestfriends but what happens when they meet the new student from NewYork... of course Marissa Cooper
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- pilot

Chapter 1- pilot

Ryan Jonathan Atwood and Alexandra Elisabeth Kelly are the best of friends they knew each other since kindergarten nothing could separate them they had a lot in common they were two blonds in high school if you see them you'll think they were brother and sister some of the people think they are the cutest couple well that's impossible cause they don't think of themselves like that besides Alex was gay maybe bi I don't know, they are now in junior year.

They always fight or let's say compete who is the best and over the stupidest things but always ending up laughing about it…

Today was the first day of junior Year in harbor high Ryan was walking through the hall way, shouldering his schoolbag he looked deep in thought but was caught off because he felt someone jumped on him from behind and totally ruining his hair the blond smiled knowing who it was exactly.

"Alex! Get off my back you're not 10 anymore" Ryan said trying to get Alex back on the ground "and besides you're ruining my hair" Ryan said as he managed to escape from the other blonde grip.

"Oh look! how self involved you are, and you're not that hot Ryan with the new hair style… I liked it shorter" Alex said walking next to her best friend

"Who cares what you like?" Ryan let out

"Well at least take an advice from someone hotter" Alex said starting teasing Ryan with her hand.

"And who would be that?" Ryan said with sarcasm written al over his face.

"Ha-ha really funny Ryan we all know who's the hottie here" Alex jerked Ryan off playfully.

"and look who's the self involved now" Ryan said laughing Alex joined him giving a hit on the back of his head they started fooling around until Ryan stopped and saw who was blocking his way.

"Well, isn't it dyke and queer" yeah it was the famous fucking water polio Chris McClain and everybody call hem MC he was such jackass and still is.

"back off Chris" Ryan said stepping forward,

"what you gonna do huh beat me cause we all know how good it ended last year" that's true Ryan and Alex got a lot of fights with the water polio team but they always the only ones that get to detention or even suspended but thanks to Ryan's powerful grandfather Caleb Nichol the most richest man in orange county they always got out of it,

Ryan was living with his single father after his mother died from an airplane crash his father was never there all he got was his granddad and they were pretty close.

Ryan tried for sports team but failed miserably not cause he was bad but because the jocks, they always getting on his nerves and Ryan looses his temper really quick so he settled on technology he always wanted to be architect he met a lot of friends but he always stock with Alex "yeah well let's say I kicked your ass" Ryan spitted out.

"you know it's new year let's make change" Chris said both of the blonds looked at him with eyebrows raised

"really?" Ryan said

"no I mean nickname you know dyke and queer is kinda old let's think …um… what's gonna be oh I got it blond and blonder like dumber and dumber" Chris crossed his hands on his chest while his buddies were chuckling "that's name of a movie you idiot" Alex let out angry

"whatever so I'll guess I'll see ya dyke heads" Chris moved along making sure he pushed Ryan with him slightly Ryan was holding himself from colliding his fist with the jock face but he saw the look on Alex telling don't do it Ryan sighed

"I've tried not to hurt that guy but…" Ryan was now looking at the floor.

"Look Ryan let's just forget that asshole and make it through the year with out getting in trouble" Alex putted her arm on Ryan shoulder Ryan smiled.

"I'm not making any promises" Ryan said now looking at the empty hallway.

"well we can stay out of his way then he won't bother us… now come we have English" Alex sighed from boredom Ryan chuckled "I don't understand why do we have to learn English when we know how to read it and write it…" they walked to the next class talking well Alex doing all the babbling and Ryan listening…

In the lunch break Ryan and Alex with Seth Cohen and Anna stern were sitting in a table "so you're grandpa is the man of year huh?" Seth looked at Ryan and gave him the magazine

"well I'm not so surprised I knew this was coming" Ryan said nodded then before they were going to continuing the conversion something or rather someone caught both Ryan and Alex attention it was a tall lanky brunette with those killer legs and her light brown hair little over shoulders wearing the most fashionable clothes reveling some skin and her I think green eyes and the most beautiful smile.

she smiled at the two both of the blonds drooling with their mouth opened and dreamy eyes then both sending her smiles she looked at them for a moment and back to a petite short brunette next to her "what's with them?" Marissa didn't point

"who?" summer fallowed Marissa's gaze taking her eyes from text messaging "oh those, don't mind them they are weird, and geeks they are dyke and queer" the short brunette sat on the table not far away "dyke and queer? And which is dyke and which is queer?" Marissa said as she saw the lift eyebrow from the short one "okay never mind I don't wanna know" Marissa said

mean while those who were sitting Ryan and Alex swallowing hard never taking there gaze from the brunette "wow" the two mumbling under their breathes at the same time making each other turn to look at each other frowning then shock it off and back at the brunette…

In the end of the school day Alex was sitting in her jeep listening to the killers the song 'Mr. Brightside' Alex loved music and her voice is beautiful she always known as the punk girl that she is she had butterfly tattoo on the arm and a purple strike in her hair and she always wore those rock bands shirts and black jeans and a necklace or a wristband she was into music but she also loved seines so she stack to the biology…

She felt someone jumped in the car "so you're ready to go" Ryan said, "yeah hey do you wanna go at the bait shop later the killers are performing tonight" Alex looked at him

"What it's a school night Alex you can't, we can't" Ryan refused

"so! it's killers dude I don't care about school come on your grandpa is out of town and my parents too so what's the problem" before he could respond they noticed the brunette they saw earlier getting to her mustang and waving for her friend yelling "I'll see ya at the bait shop tonight" when they heard her voice the two took a deep breath not realizing they both doing it.

"There's no problem we are going" Ryan said "yes" Alex said as they got out of the parking lot.

I'm don't remember feeling this way before when I saw her I felt butterflies in my stomach and I don't even know her name and when I heard her voice I swear to god I felt my heart skip four beats and when I saw her smile I just forgot how to breathe for a moment it's just weird that I want to know her and I cant shake her off my head she's just so beautiful so sexy so HOT I just wanna… okay stop it Alex you starting to get dirty thoughts Alex thought as she was waiting for Ryan to come to her house she didn't know that Ryan was thinking exactly the same thing about Marissa of course but a little bit differently.

Well I think I like that girl god could I, I don't even know her name but I want to really, okay get a grip on your self Atwood but she so I don't know so… okay fine she's hot happy now? Okay so I'm defiantly going to meet her tonight but it's killers it'll be crowed but I'll take my chances Ryan now pulled his SUV in the Kelly's parking lot before he could go get Alex he saw her jumping through the stairs "dude relax" Alex got in the car "shut up and drive Ryan, it's the killers man how could I?" Ryan shook his head chuckle his friend really is weird sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

Later at the bait shop Ryan and Alex were in waiting for a curtain brunette "So when's the band's coming up

Chapter 2- first meet

Later at the bait shop Ryan and Alex were in waiting for a curtain brunette to come,

"So when's the band's coming up?" Ryan broke the silence.

"I don't know maybe I should check…" but before Alex could make a run Marissa and summer interred the bait shop the two blonds starred at the two brunettes coming to the front but apparently the shorter petite one excused herself and left leaving the brunette standing alone,

She looked around Alex noticed and waved at her to come, first she frowned and pointed at herself Alex nodded and smiled, Ryan looked at Alex in disbelief and whispered "what the hell are you doing?" he asked

"what does it look like I'm offering her to join us, besides it is my dad's club" Alex responded.

Ryan wasn't planning to meet her now in this moment he wasn't ready but what the hell? She's already here,

Man I should've just alone Alex could never be trusted Ryan thought but he shock it off when he heard her voice,

"hi" she greeted with a weak smile

"hey" Alex spoke first "what are you doing standing alone?" she asked

"well my best friend left to find her boyfriend" she replied

"I see… by the way I'm Alex this is my best friend Ryan" Alex introduced her self and Ryan they both offered her their right hands and gladly took them first Alex then Ryan "nice to meet you I'm Marissa" she smiled widely both blonds thinking Marissa … what a beautiful name.

"so what do you say we all go to the bar and have some drinks" Ryan said "yeah that's a good idea I'm thirsty like hell" Alex let out when she felt eyes on her "what?!" Alex let out

"nothing" Ryan said when they headed to the bar they all sat and drank and talked.

"so why they call you dyke and queer?" Marissa asked

"you don't know are you new or something?" Alex said

"yeah I moved here from new York" Marissa said

"wow new York that's far" that was Ryan got

" so that's why I didn't recognize you in harbor before" Alex let out

"well let's answer your question first of all I'm not a queer but she's a dyke" Ryan said pointing at Alex

"no I'm not" Alex hit Ryan on the back of the head, Ryan chuckled "I'm a bi there's a whole lot of difference" Alex said

"so you date guys and girls at the same time" Marissa said

"not at the same time that'll make me a pig but I do date both" Alex cleared things

"so that technically makes you a… whore?" Ryan said sarcastic remarks,

"oh shut up... Queer" Alex said under her breathe

"for the last time I'm not a queer" they start arguing but then they stopped at what they heard the cutest laugh that they ever heard she's so cute they thought at the same time they been thinking a lot the same well,

"I have to go um … check on mike" Alex said getting up leaving Marissa and Ryan alone.

"so who's mike?" Marissa asked curios "the manager" Ryan answered

"why would she want to check on the manager?" Marissa asked again

"well she kinda knows the killers" Ryan said

"wow that's awesome" Marissa said stunned

"Yeah it is" Ryan said focusing on nothing

"but how?" Marissa asked again

"well because her dad owns the best clubs in the country he owns this place and another one in LA and in Miami and in new York too" Ryan said "impressive" Marissa said after that both fell in silence

"so what kinda of stuff Alex in to?" Marissa said she just cant stop asking about the blonde,

"well she wants to be a musician and she have a great voice too but she's in to biology and really likes medical stuff" Ryan said it,

"Wow a doctor and rock star that's a really good combination" Marissa let out a chuckle as Ryan smiled "what about her mom?" Marissa asked

"Well she's an artist she owns the biggest galleries in New York her name is Kathryn Kelly" Ryan said

"you're kidding right?" Marissa looked at him "yep she's the famous painter Kathryn Kelly" Ryan said taking a sip from his drink

"No way I love her work" Marissa said

"What are you a fan?" Ryan asked

"well my dad is he took me to some of her shows and I loved it, you know her work so enigmatic" Marissa said,

"enigmatic!" he frowned

"yeah it's masteries it makes you guess" she let out "so what about you?" Marissa asked

"well want to be an architect but damn it's difficult, anyway I live with my grandpa and my dad" Ryan said

"what about you're mom?" Marissa asked

"well she died many years ago" Ryan said looking in the floor

"I'm so sorry" Marissa said putting a hand on his shoulder

"it's no ones fault" after a quick silence

"so you an Alex how did you meet got on a date and it didn't work out and you settled on friends?" Marissa suggested

"nah we met along time ago to do that kind of stuff, we met at the same hospital" Ryan said Marissa gave hem a confused look "actually when my mom gave birth to me in the hospital… our parents met and they clicked since then we never got separated" Ryan smiled

"awe how cute you two were born in the same day… but you never thought of her like anything less cause she's kinda hot" Marissa said when Ryan just starred at her with raised brows "what! Can't a girl appreciate another girl's beauty" Marissa defended herself

"that didn't sound like it" Ryan said with a wink Marissa chuckled and gave Ryan a playful push.

"you're sure you're not brother and sister" Marissa said after a while "no we're like meant to be friends" Ryan fixed it

"that's acceptable" Marissa said Ryan smiled she smiled back "I think I'm going to be good friends with you and Alex" out of the blue she said "but summer is you're best friend" Ryan said "well there's difference between best and good" Marissa said "oh well I was afraid that you'd steal my best friend away but that's acceptable too" Ryan let out a chuckle and so did Marissa "so who am I in this story?" Ryan asked

"I don't know whoever you want to be" Marissa smiled her charmer smile and Ryan almost melts upon seeing this.

After a little while Alex joined them but Ryan excused him self for going to the restroom so that leaves Marissa and Alex alone Alex sat down on one of the stools "so you didn't talk about me while I'm gone, did you?" Alex had a grin

"Wow! how self involved are you?" Marissa said sarcastically Alex winked and then did a little giggle Marissa found her cute at the moment; okay did she just think that?! The hell with it she is cute,

but then Alex brushed her hair with her hand from the way it was she played with it with her eyes closed to straight it up Marissa just starred looking at her silky blonde hair but she looked away when she saw the blond opening her eyes.

"You want a drink?" Alex asked Marissa just nodded she ordered drinks and gave a cup to Marissa

"thanks" Marissa with weak smile

"no problem, so killers huh?" Alex said while looking at the stage.

"yeah they are so better live" Marissa said

"you listen to the killers?" Alex asked confused Marissa nodded "what kind of music you listen to?" Alex asked interested.

"well I'm into punk right now" Marissa said "really? You know Avril Lavgine is not exactly punk" Alex said with a grin

"oh yeah? What about the clash, Global threat and stiff little fingers, Sex pistols, Puddle of mud?" Marissa raised her eyebrows

"wow you are a punk" Alex said chuckling amused and impressed

"well I'm angry" Marissa said with a seductive voice and then laughed "of course you are… not to mention a hot one" Alex let out with a giggle Marissa blushed when she didn't even realized it "you should put some ice on those" Alex said looking at her Marissa didn't understand but then she got it so she covered her cheeks "no, no it's cute" Alex reached her hand and lifted Marissa's palms from her face still holding them she put Marissa's and her own in Marissa's lap the brunette looked in the crystal blue eyes in front of her and so did Alex to her green mossy ones then Alex looked at Marissa's soft wet lips and so did Marissa but then they got interrupted by Ryan coming towards them Alex moved quickly and so Marissa they pretended they were drinking and enjoying music.

"hey girls" Ryan said taking a seat

"I should go" Alex said as she took off,

Alex stood in front of the boss office she didn't know what just happened there she really thought it was just an simple attraction but now she felt drawn to the girl she felt the urge to kiss her and never stop but she didn't know what to do Alex was deep in thought but stopped when she felt someone grabbed her from the waist from behind she wished that was Marissa but that was something would happen in her dreams it was one of her one night stand girls.

"hey sexy" the girl let out she was a dark haired hot brunette little shorter from the blonde

"Brooke" Alex moaned as the girl started to kiss her neck "you want to go somewhere private" the brunette said seductively "… yeah" that was all Alex said the brunette took the blond from the hem of her shirt and dragged her through the halls ,After a while Marissa wanted to go to the bathroom she headed there she stood in line but then she heard some noises from behind some door,

she peeked not her whole body just place to see, she saw two girls but then she realized it was Alex they were laying on a day bed I don't know what's it called but I mean the beds that in the offices Alex on top of some skank sucking her earlobe and massaging her bare breasts and the girl was enjoying and moaning , Marissa looked away rather disgusted or jealous not knowing her feelings and stormed away.

Marissa got back taking her purse and she was about to leave when she felt Ryan tapping her on her shoulders "where are you going?" Ryan asked "well it's late and it's a school night I have to go" Marissa said seemed like she was nervous.

"well you want a ride home I can take you?" Ryan said

"no I have my car parked thanks again I'll see ya tomorrow" Marissa hugged Ryan on the side and left Ryan just stood there shocked of the girl's gesture but before she could leave "do you want to meat me at lunch tomorrow?" he was now nervous

She stopped and turned and gave away a smile "sure why not" after leaving Ryan was latterly jumping up and down he felt giddy which he never felt before happiness was all over him

After the concert was over the sandy haired blond looked everywhere for Alex he called her cell but it was turned off he figured she went home but come on it's Alex Kelly we're talking about here, of course she is with somebody.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –life guard tower

Chapter 3 –life guard tower

New day at the school once again Ryan and Alex were walking through the school hall looking very sleepy

"I can't believe you spend the whole night with that Brooke whore" Ryan said opening his locker Alex leaned on the other locker next to him

"Well, she was okay" Alex said with a weak smirk "just okay! You always say that why?" Ryan asked as he put some books in his bag

"I don't know they just don't do it for me" Alex explained "I can't believe you, you get the hottest girls and you're complaining" Ryan shock his head "that's not true" Alex let out if it is I would have had Marissa already Alex thought "whatever, so you and Marissa seemed to get along last night and she couldn't stop asking me about you, what Alex's like? What is she into? What is her family like? God she just can't stop talking about you Alex is hot Alex this Alex that" Ryan babbled Alex was stunned "really?" Alex asked trying hard not to be excited, she thinks I'm hot she thinks I'm hot, HOT! Alex sang in her mind

"yeah! So I'm meeting her for lunch you wanna join?" Ryan asked

"I don't know" Alex said after Ryan closed his locker "oh come on, what are you going to do sit with Seth and Anna cause god they're so boring with their comic stuff" Ryan said

"on seconds thought I'll take that offer" Alex grinned they walked to their class but then on their way to class they saw some guy talking to Marissa while they're walking through the hallway smiling to each other the guy saying something and Marissa laughing Alex and Ryan stood there burning holes through that jock if only looks could kill,

Marissa looked at their way giving a nod and a smile they returned it the jock just shrugged then they all went to class.

Ryan was sitting on the table with Marissa eating not talking much but they didn't really bother

"so when's Alex coming?" Marissa broke the silence "I don't know she said she's coming but I don't see her anywhere" Ryan shrugged still playing with his food

"Yeah cause she's missing a really a fun time" Marissa said with a sarcastic tone

"what are you implying cooper? That I'm boring" Ryan playing along with a dramatic face

"well face the facts Atwood you are boring" Ryan tried shoved Marissa playfully but she moved away faster laughing "but if it do you any better, I like the haircut" Marissa said playing with Ryan's hair just teasing him "really Alex thinks it makes me look stupid" Ryan said

"no you look good" Marissa smiled Ryan smiled back but then they got interrupted by Ryan's cell phone ringing he mouthed 'sorry' and took it he got up after getting his cell "look Marissa one of my friends needs my help at the library if it's okay…" before he could finish

"go ahead besides I have something's to take care of too" Marissa lied she didn't have anything but she didn't want to disturb Ryan

"okay I'll see ya"

Ryan smiled weakly and left leaving Marissa sitting at the table alone,

--

After school Alex was standing in the parking lot looking for her porsche but she couldn't find it where the hell did I park my car? That what ran through Alex's mind right now but then she felt someone's hand on her shoulder her heart skipped when she felt those soft hands on her shoulder she felt at ease but the same time nervous she turned around to face the most beautiful brunette she ever seen looking at her smiling

"hey" Marissa let out

"hey riss" Alex said smiling too Marissa smiled brightly liking the nickname Alex gave her

"I didn't see you all day where were you? I thought you were joining us for lunch" Marissa asked curios,

"ugh I was here but in the detention class, why Ryan didn't tell you?" Marissa shook her head "oh yeah I didn't tell him either" Alex almost hitting herself in the head Marissa chuckled she found it cute

"so why?" Marissa asked

"why what" Alex was now lost in those sparkling green eyes "detention" Marissa said a 'duh way' the blonde was now interested in her own feet

"I … kinda um… swore at the teacher" Alex rumbled

"you what! No way" Marissa was shocked

"well I had to do a project with someone I really hate" Alex said explaining her self

"a crazy ex?" Marissa said Alex shock her head

"no it was lame ass jock" "so did they call you're parents?" Marissa wondered as she looked at the blonde

"nah and if they did my parents could care less it's not exactly new to them" Alex sighed the brunette felt sorry for the blonde so she tried to cheer her up "so you're not in trouble that's a good thing right?"  
Marissa said hopefully the blonde don't snap at her

"yeah, look um I've gotta run so I'll see ya" Alex wasn't getting rid of her but she had something to do "yeah sure I'll see ya".

Later that night Marissa was sitting in the lifeguard tower alone listening to her Ipod which was beaming the song 'stolen' by dashboard confessional she shifted because of the hard wooden floor and slowly moved her legs to her chest holding them with her arms starring at the dark ocean and the reflection of the moon and the shiny stars she closed her eyes for a brief moment and let out a sigh feeling the ocean breeze touch her face it felt so good but then something interrupted her by licking her face she opened her eyes wide to see a happy Labrador She starred at him,

he was nodding his tail she removed her earphones and pat the dog until someone came running their way

"Lex what did I tell you about licking people's faces" Alex came and took a hold of her dog not noticing who was sitting

"lex huh cute name… not to mention how self involved of you to name you're pet on your own name" Marissa smirked the blonde at her and realized that Marissa

"hey riss! what are you doing her in the middle of the night?" Alex asked "oh I just came here to clear my head it's my thinking spot" Marissa cleared her throat "really! Does it hurt" Alex smirked

"what hurt" Marissa frowned confused

"you thinking" she said joking

"you know you have the most inappropriate jokes I've ever heard besides I'm not dump don't forget you're the blonde here" she winked

"hey just because I'm blonde doesn't I'm dump and you're so not funny" Alex said giving a look and wink.

"well maybe that something we have in common" Marissa shrugged

"you know what else we have in common?" Alex asked as she released lex "what?" Marissa asked looking up curious "this place" she responded

"well I found the place" Marissa smirked eyeing the blonde

"trust me I know this place way too long" Alex grinned smirked back "okay you win" Marissa sighed and gave her a bored look

"no we can share it it's big enough" the blonde sat next Marissa leaving a little bit of space resting her back on the wall "so seriously what are you doing here alone?" once again Alex asked

"well I was planning to have nice dinner with my mom but it ended up in a huge fight over me staying with my dad for a while" the brunette closed her eyes forcing the tear to stay

"I just don't understand what is the problem? my dad is leaving town and he might never come back and she only thinks of herself" Marissa let out a long sigh Alex looked at her "yeah I know how it's like to have separated parents" Alex didn't know what to say

"what happened did they get a divorce?" Marissa looked sincerely at Alex "no they weren't married in the first place" Alex said with a wink "so you're saying you are an illegal child" Marissa was stunned

"uh-huh pretty much but they don't fight a lot they're like friends even mom comes and stays in my dad's house for a while to come and see me, they act so strange I mean it's like they don't' have history it's like two friends in high school who have a child" Alex nodded her head while confessing to Marissa

"Lucky you, my parents act like enemies" Marissa says after silence Alex looked at the brunette wit sad eyes she's not what she's to be Alex thought

"no wonder you are not that popular at school" Marissa teases Alex with a chuckled Alex grinned Marissa got up cause she knew that Alex going to do something to her.

"oh really for your information I am popular" Alex raised an eyebrow she tried to catch Marissa but she was now running through the sand Alex fallowed her but then she sees her dog coming near the water

"lex come here don't go in the water, he and the water not so good friends" but he didn't listen "damn dog lex, LEX!" Alex shouted

"don't talk to him like that" Marissa said

"you want to teach me how to talk to my dog?" Alex winked she liked to mock Marissa but the brunette didn't bother "come here boy" Marissa said with soft voice Alex's heart melt, "come on lex" she said again as she knelt, the dog came running "good boy" Marissa patted the dog as he licked her hand she giggled Alex couldn't do anything but smile as she thought her dog is the luckiest dog in the world when he got the chance to lick Marissa's hand oh god I'm jealous from a dog Alex thought

"how did you do that?" she asked

"simple cooper's charm it's irresistible" Marissa grinned

you got that right Alex smirked at her own thoughts they sat on the sand joining her Marissa but lex sat on her lap "god get off me I swear to god he thinks he's a laptop" Alex said as she shoved the dog to set beside her "what!" Marissa said looking at her

"I mean every time I sit he has to sit on me" Alex said as she looked at the dog who barked Marissa giggled "you two are so cute together" Marissa blushed at her own words "well we have a lot in common that's why we're perfect match" Alex said as she patted the dog and hugged him from the side "like what exactly?" Marissa said

"well first of all we are both blondes" Alex grinned Marissa chuckled "we both like to make fool of our selves and we both like music right... and we both like the same person" Alex smiled at Marissa the brunette blushed and gave her a smile "well I'm sure that person likes you both too" Marissa said lex barked Alex patted him "you got that right" she said to him

"but there one thing we don't have in common" Alex said playing with the sand as the dog started running around again "yeah and what's that?" Marissa asked

"Well he kinda hates Ryan" Alex said "no way" Marissa started laughing "why though?" Marissa looked at Alex shining blue eyes

"I don't know they didn't get along since the beginning I'm starting to think that Ryan has phobia for dogs he hates being around them" Alex said frowning which Marissa found cute and smiled

"I love dogs" Marissa said "me too".

They both sat in silence and looked at the ocean "so are you dating anyone?" Alex said randomly sounding casual Marissa looked at her caught off guard at Alex question

"no" she said

"so what about that guy from the hallway?" Alex asked "what guy?" Marissa trying to remember

"oh you mean Luke EW! he's my cousin not my boyfriend" Marissa shrugged Alex let out a sigh of relieve and smiled they sat in silence again Marissa looked at Alex "Alex?" she called her name Alex brought to reality when she heard that soft voice dancing in her ears "yeah?" she said "I just wanted to say that I'm glad that you're here and I'm glad that you're dog licked me the face…" Marissa let out chuckling as lex just licked in the face again , Alex at her smiling hearty smile Marissa took a look her eyes meeting the blonde's Alex looked at her, her breathe getting heavier…

"and I don't want to put prissier on you or anything but that's how I feel" Marissa said her eyes sparkling through the night Alex starred not knowing what to say

"the tied just turned" Alex smiled and she brought her body closer now she can feel the brunette's breathe on her face Marissa looked at her confused

"what?" she said her voice was so law she barely heard it

"it's a little thing I have when something major is going to happen in my life… and it's happening" with that she brought their lips together Alex from her side was now flying in the sky as she felt those soft lips on hers

Marissa on the other hand was overwhelmed confused excited happy she had so much feelings right now that she didn't care she closed her eyes as she returned the kiss it was electric you can feel the tension Alex moaned when she felt Marissa's hand caressing her cheek but before she could do more she felt Marissa backing away "oh.my.god! I'm so sorry I've got to go" Marissa ran out of there

"wait! Marissa" but before she could run after her the brunette was long gone Alex was confused, what?! did she do something wrong? Two minutes ago she was in heaven but now she came crashing back to earth and it sucked she sat there bringing her hands to her face oh god I'm so stupid…


	4. Chapter 4

xdeathglarex author- it's pretty short and really nonsense, i just wrote it to pass time i jusr love to put u on hold... sorry

Chapter 4- hanging out by the pool house

Marissa was now walking through the busy hall when she felt a figure come beside her

"hey Marissa" Ryan said

"hey Ryan" Marissa smiled

"I was just heading out so I was wondering if you wanna go to my place you know hang out" Ryan took all his courage to say that when to comes to his feelings he can't talk

"why?" Marissa said

"well it's Wednesday and every Wednesday Alex and I hang out at my place to stop me from brooding" Ryan said with grin

"brooding? You brood" Marissa tried to keep a straight face

"no but Alex think so" Ryan said when they stopped at Marissa's locker

"Don't you guys hang out every day?" Marissa said as she opened her locker door

"yeah… no, I don't know" Marissa giggled at the guy rumbling

"anyway Alex couldn't hang out because she called and said she was sick which I think it's a lie cause she barely get sick and I don't know why" Ryan let hem self wonder but I do Marissa thought as she put some books in her bag

"so what do you say huh?" Ryan raises his eyebrows hopefully Marissa smiled "okay".

After arriving at the Nichol's/Atwood mansion they were settled in the living room playing videogames surrounding them all kinds of take out, nachos drinks

"Ryan where's you're head? Oh I'm sorry did someone die" Marissa made remarks at Ryan all day cause she was winning all the time Ryan gave her an evil look

"how do you win? I'm the guy here" Ryan said disbelief

"well like I said if you had a dad like jimmy cooper you just can know everything" she winked

"oh if Alex was here she would now be laughing her ass out on me" Marissa shifted uncomfortably as the mention the blonde

"well you're lucky… another match?" Marissa suggested

"no way" Ryan shaking his head Marissa laughed

"you are such a baby" Marissa said "oh and you're such a tease" Ryan smirked but got hit by a pillow on his face "hey!" he shouted Marissa still laughing they fell in silence,

"So what now" She asked

"I don't know well usually after this we watch a movie or we go swimming in the pool or we go hang out in the pool house it's you're choice" Ryan said thinking

"well… let's go the pool house" she thought "awesome you'll love it"

they made their way to the pool house Ryan opened the door and Marissa got in first seeing the place there was huge posters of them and there was a collection of guitars and one drummer in the middle their was a huge stereo and an big TV with couches and a pool table there was some surfboards laying on the wall and there was on four steps leading to kitchen and beside it was a bathroom but what caught Marissa's attention was the posters there was a picture of them making funny faces and there was one Alex was holding a guitar and Ryan holding another and there was another when Alex was on Ryan's back both laughing and there was the two of them smiling and hugging from the side "wow" all Marissa could say "yeah" Ryan said looking around as well

"you are really close, aren't you?" Marissa said still checking out the place "yeah, I can't imagine my life without her" Ryan sat on the couch as Marissa was now going through the DVD movies they had she raised her eyebrow and lifted some DVD box and looked at Ryan an amused look "?!" Ryan looked at her opened mouth "Alex" he answered simply "sure" not quite believing she put them back she got near some electric guitar it was black and on it was a white butterfly and a name 'Alex' under the butterfly…

She touched with her fingertips as she slide them to the neck of the guitar but then stopped looking at Ryan who was now holding a laptop was not paying attention, she headed to the stereo and took a puddle of mud album the song 'we don't have to look back now' came streaming out Ryan looked at Marissa who started singing the lyrics of the song he kept looking over his shoulder starring at her, her voice was surprisingly good "it's one of her favorite band you know" he mumbled "I know it's mine too" she replied he grabbed a camera and vided her when she was humming the same song without her noticing he smiled and returned to his laptop…

They hung out and had fun they really spend the day talking about stuff they really got along but they couldn't stop talking about the blonde everything was about her or something that related to her Marissa didn't know why but she liked to know the girl she really liked her but now things were too weird between them about that little make out on the beach she just wanted to avoid her for while but that is not so simple cause they go to the same school they hang out with same people it's going to be hard mission to avoid Alex Kelly.

xauthor- so okay the next chapter you can expect more cause there is more to this storyx


	5. Chapter 5

xdeathglarex- so this is the new chapter... thanks for the reviews

Chapter 5 – I'm so confused!

It was one hell of a night to Alex she was thinking about everything which involved Marissa how could she face her because the brunette obviously didn't want anything to do with her amount the running away thing from the beach she took stuff to fast she barely knew the girl but the attraction for her was undeniable she couldn't control herself around her maybe it's more than attraction Alex was confused and stupid why did she have to kiss her everything now is ruined now there's no chance left but she's not going to give up she too stubborn to let go after all it is Alex we are talking about…

She was lying on her bed starring at the ceiling replaying the night at the beach it was magic until Marissa decided to get back to her senses in the heat of the moment, how could she walk away from her but again the girl is straight of course she was going to freak out, then suddenly she heard her morning alarm go off she couldn't even get up she was insanely tired so another day in bed was going to happen she stayed there…

But in school Marissa was parking her car when she saw her best friend waiting for her

"hey sum" she greeted her friend

"coop! Where the hell have you been?" summer was bet angry

"good morning to you too summer" she said sarcastically

"don't use sarcasm with me coop you are late you made me wait like FOREVER!" she said they walked through the school large yard getting to the hall

"so anything new any boy drama?" summer asked

"no there's nothing actually" Marissa said but there's girl drama

"that's just impossible you always have drama" summer said honestly

"well there is something" Marissa said as she they walked to their first class "but not now" they got to class.

While they were off to class Ryan was now calling Alex but there's no answer what happened? Is Alex baling on him of course not "what are you doing Alex Kelly?" he said to himself and headed to class.

After school Ryan headed to Kelly's residence and knocked on the door but no one answered he took off maybe she wasn't there but Alex was there but she was really not in the mood.

Meanwhile Marissa told summer everything she was a bit surprised but she loved her friend and all she wanted to be there to support her "coop why don't you talk to her?" she said "I don't know sum it's just she's barely here and I think she's been doing it to avoid me" Marissa looked down as they sat in the homeroom "so why did you run away from the beach that night?" summer asked looking at her friend "I just… I was confused and I… it was new to me and I didn't know what to do but I really like her" Marissa was now looking at her hands that was holding her coffee cup "look coop if you want to give this whole liking girls thing a shot then go for it there will be people that going to take for granted but remember that your friends are by you're side no matter what… specially me" summer said smiling weakly putting her hand on Marissa shoulder the brunette looked at her and tears were forming on her eyes when she brought her best friend in the hug "thanks summer you're the best I love you" Marissa said in her friend's shoulder "I love you too you are my best forever remember that" summer started tearing too when they broke the hug "look you started to cry now I told there will always be drama" they giggled as they removing away the tears…

After a little while Alex got off the shower with only a towel she heard some knocking on the door she sighted "not again" Alex said to her self,

she put a large sweatshirt with nothing under and then made her way to the door she opened to it to revile Marissa hands in her pocket and seemed in interested in her own shoes she looked up and almost her jaw dropped on the floor seeing Alex soaking wet reviling her slender legs "Marissa what are you doing here?" Alex surprised and how did she know where she lived anyway

"uh what?" still drooling over the blondes, Alex gave her a frown "oh yeah look about last time I'm…" but before Marissa say anything else "I'm sorry I didn't know what came over me but it's nothing really"

What the hell are you talking about idiot! of course it meant something oh man I'm so screwed Alex thought "so I'm sorry again"

Alex stood there waiting for Marissa to respond but nothing came, the brunette's face was blank for a moment,

"Marissa are you okay?" Alex started to get concerned

"yeah…" finally Marissa was a able to let out "I'm just… um relieved cause… I'm glad we cleared that out so friends" she gave fake smile which earned a none convinced Alex "okay friends… you wanna come in?" Alex offered "yeah sure"

she got in after letting the brunette in, truthfully the blonde was little hurt about Marissa not wanting to be with her after a quick silence, and Marissa looking around, the house was huge and she didn't even see the rest of it…

"so I heard that you were sick so I thought I could come by but you don't look sick at all" with a smirk she got in before Alex got to tell her to she passed Alex as the blond looked at her

"well I've been better you know you should've saw me this morning" Alex said with a clearing throat

"right were you sleeping all day?" looking around

"yeah?" Alex said with a questioning look

"you know napping is not exactly healthy" Marissa said with playful look as she got to the kitchen Alex still surprised Marissa here talking to her "look who's talking miss salad" Alex grinned

"hey what wrong with salad it's healthy" Marissa said defending herself "right, cause eating stuff like with no calories really don't count as real food" Alex gave her a look "who said that anyway?" Marissa stood and leaned to the island

"I did… you know speaking about food my order should be here… right about now" when she said the last word the bell rang

"wow are you psychic" Marissa said with a sarcastic smile

"no I'm just hungry" with that Alex made her way to the door behind Marissa giggling about the last comment.

When they ate in the living room Alex sat on the floor and leaning her back on the coach as Marissa was sitting next to her in Indian style too

Eating Chinese food…

After enjoying their meal "oh I'm so full" Alex put her hand on her tummy and rubbed it "well that's because you ate all of it" Marissa said putting her drink down "so how did it go in school?" Alex asked looking up as Marissa sat on the coach and she still was on floor

"Ugh boring nothing new but Ryan is missing you though he thinks you're baling on him or something" Marissa said as she frown looking for a reason "oh no I could never bale on my buddy" Alex said truthfully

"so why you've been avoiding him?" Marissa said knowing exactly what the answer

"well I'm not I just told you I was sick and I wasn't in the mood for talking to someone" Alex snapped raising her voice in a defensive tone

"I know but you're avoiding someone else right" Marissa looked down at Alex "maybe…" Alex looked in space "so what do you want to do now?" Alex asked as she starred at Marissa "well what do you do for fun?" Marissa asked "well beside from going clubbing and eating… I go surfing, surfing is good" Alex suggested

"yeah just one problem" Marissa said

"what?" Alex said as she got up

"I don't know how to surf" she looked apology as Alex

"well it's time to learn come on" she grabbed the brunette's hand and dragged her out, after getting to the beach spending the day there they were back at the Kelly residence getting to the house both soaking wet

"god teaching you to surf is impossible" Alex groaned as she handed Marissa a towel "hey at least I tried" Marissa defended herself "yeah trying is not lying on the surfboard all day" Alex winked "well you didn't hear me complain when you checked me out" Marissa smirked "well I didn't hear from you either" he grinned Marissa blushed "so…" Alex said "can I jump in the shower if it's okay" Marissa said "yeah sure go ahead" Marissa walked through the hall way but she turned to Alex "I don't know where it is?" Marissa asked "oh you go through that hall you take the stairs, on the left is my room there's a bathroom there" Alex answer

Okay Marissa is in my bathroom taking a shower! okay calm down Alex it's nothing or now standing behind the curtains totally nak… Alex what did we say about thoughts stop them, but I can't god that girl is driving me nuts- Alex was now standing in the middle of the living starring in space as she fantasize about the brunette beauty in the bathroom…

After the two of them taking a bath not together of course it was dark out side and they were sitting on the couch again watching some horror movie…

they were sitting on the same coach and not to far from each other Alex was eating popcorn starring at the screen as Marissa holding a pillow close to her body ready to hide when the scary scene comes out Marissa took a moment to look at Alex for a seconds she couldn't understand how can she act normal and eat and watching this gross film but she found it funny how the girl gets excited on the scary part speaking of the scary part Marissa was looking at the black screen and then something popped out she nearly jumped in Alex lap holding on to dear life Alex was shocked at the sudden action "is it gone yet?" Marissa asked "yeah…" Marissa looked over as she saw a guy got his head torn away she buried her head in Alex's shoulder wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck as Alex feeling Marissa on her and close to her it felt so good she can smell her hair mmm…nice Alex thought but she kinda was dying on Marissa's grip she was holding her tight she ran out of breathe "um riss I don't want to ruin this for you but you kinda killing me here" Marissa realized how close they were she backed off a little but still in Alex's lap "sorry" she blushed and looked down but then her gaze settled on Alex's chest then blushed again and got off "sorry…" she said again "no it's okay" Alex interrupted they were back looking at the screen both looking not quite comfortable…

after a while well when the movie ended Alex was a bet sleepy and was holding the remote as Marissa was still looking between some films figuring what they were watching next "would you pick something already" asked Alex, in a light way Marissa turned to her "make me" she said and wiggling her eyebrows Alex smirked and jumped across the coach tickling the girl down they ended both giggling Alex was on top still battling but now on the remote but when their eyes met and they realized how close they were their breathe got caught in their throats slowly

Alex handed Marissa the remote but the brunette didn't bother to catch it, it fell flat on the floor Marissa started starring at those soft smooth lips of the blonde's so did Alex and then their lips crashed into each other in a soft kiss but then Marissa pulled back looking again at Alex shocked of what just happened but she noticed Alex's captivated eyes she saw so much desire in them she felt like something pulling her closer so once again she captured the blonde's lips or more attacked them with hunger as she flipped them over as Marissa was on top Alex wasn't even aware of the situation she just couldn't believe that she's kissing Marissa again as they lied on the coach Alex put her hand on the back on Marissa's head pushing Marissa towards her as Marissa's tongue was hovering licking Alex's lower lip Alex opened her mouth letting that tongue to explore Marissa's tongue licked every single inch of Alex mouth the blonde didn't know that side of Marissa existed even

if it was good there was something keeping Alex from enjoying it fully but she didn't know what, but that was not noticed by Marissa she was oblivious and fully enjoying Alex's body pressed against her Marissa's hand found their own way to each Alex's sides rubbing them and slowly making their way under her shirt "Marissa wait" Alex whispered, it came with a moan as didn't push but gently jerked Marissa pulled back with those confused sad eyes looking at her "what's wrong?" she said it with the most cutest and venerable way she can muster that made Alex flushed

"um I uh" actually didn't know what to say Marissa took advantage of the blonde's lack of words as she started planning soft kisses on Alex jaw line that made the blonde moan madly "don't you want me?" Marissa said between kisses "no of course I want you but…" "so it's okay then" Marissa cut her off by kissing her full mouth then to her neck as licking and sucking every inch of flesh then moving forward down to Alex's toned stomach giving away the most sweetest kisses Alex was now breathing heavily playing with Marissa's hair Marissa stopped and she brought her hands to caress the blondes stomach, but Alex stopped her "wait-wait no" Alex got up quickly "what's wrong?" Marissa asked confused

"it's not a good idea…you should go" Alex said Marissa got up and stood in front of the blonde

"what do you mean?" not really understanding what is going on

"I don't know… god what am I saying?" Alex started to scratch the back of her head isn't this what she wanted why is she driving Marissa away "look I don't know what I'm saying but I don't think you should stay" before Marissa could reply they heard someone coming in

"Alex! are you home?" a sound of an middle age man coming from the hallway when he interred the living room aria he saw the scene that happening his daughter standing over the coach with a confused looking girl standing not far away "oh I didn't know you had company hi I'm Alex's dad but you can call me mark" he had brown longish hair with Alex's blue eyes but darker with a charming smile "look I've gotta go but it's very nice to meet you Mr. Kelly" "please call me mark" Marissa gave a weak smile "mark" and left not even giving a glance at Alex,

"Alex I didn't you were partying without me, she seems nice and hot wow I didn't know you can pick up girls like her" mark had a grin on his face after Marissa left Alex just looked at hem in disbelief not in a mood of her dad's jokes

"please not now dad" and with that she left mark looked around confused "I'd never understand the ability of a parent to piss of his own child"…

xdeatheglarex- please tell me what you think, and please post what do you suggest should happen in this story


	6. Chapter 6

xdeathglarex- thanks guys for the reviews, u kno i really was scared about posting this story cause i was fearing that people wont get it you kno my lack of English is not a exactly a bless... anyway this is the C6 so i hope you like it...

Chapter 6- Seth's mad skills

In the other morning Ryan was waiting patiently for Alex to arrive at the parking lot hoping she would come today but she didn't so he made his way to the direction of the school building as he noticed Marissa was walking with her stuff not far so he decided to catch up "Marissa" he shouted the brunette turned around to see Ryan walking beside her "good morning" he smiled "morning" she returned the gesture

"so I heard to visited Alex yesterday?" hew asked interested "so how did go?" Ryan asked again

"why?!" Marissa looked nervous and confused "I just want to know if she's okay" he replied bet confused

"oh right" Marissa was half relieved that Alex didn't tell him what happened between them

"So?" Ryan was waiting for an answer

"so what" Marissa didn't know what to say to him exactly 'yeah we made out but then she kick me out of her house' yeah right

"is she okay?" the brunette felt bad for the blond boy he really did care about his friend how could Alex be so ungrateful for a such a great loyal friend

"yeah she's okay I think" Marissa felt uncomfortable talking about the blonde she really didn't want to talk about her not now not ever

"so is she coming to school?" Ryan asked

"I don't know actually" Marissa was getting annoyed with the subject she heard a deep sigh from Ryan "okay… god why is she doing this to herself I know she's not sick but why is she skipping school hick, I don't care about school why is she not talking to me?" Marissa looked at the blonde's worried and frustrated face she felt sorry for him really so she tried to comfort him by putting her hand on his shoulder he looked up as he saw that smile of hers that takes his breath away every time he sees it

"it's okay Ryan I'm sure it's not you, cause you're a good friend" she gave his shoulder a squeeze to assure him he gave her a weak smile as they interred the hallway the place was packed with student walking to there class

"so what do you have I mean class?" he change the subject

Finally Marissa thought

"oh I have math" she looked at her schedule

"I can walk you class?" he asked

"sure but can we stop at my locker for a minute" Marissa said

"yeah of course" as they were heading to Marissa's locker they saw a figure standing next to it both not expecting it but in both different ways

"Alex!" Ryan said surprised

"hey" she smiled he cane towards her and gave her a hug she returned it "how are you and where were you?" he smiled

"whoa wait what's with all the question what are you my mother?" jokingly she said

"no call nothing did you bale on me Kelly" he said with mock hurt

"how could I man you're my best friend" he smiled again

"hey there Marissa" Alex smirked Marissa looked at her with confusion how could she act normal like that

"hi" her voice was choked Marissa winked but that wasn't noticed by Ryan "I was wondering if we could talk" Marissa starred at her face "sure" she said the was cue to Ryan to leave "I'll see ya" he ran off

"what do you want?" Marissa said bitterly "look what happened last night…" Alex's face softened but not Marissa she was now crossed arms over chest she cut her "look I'm sure you did this a lot with another girls

you kiss them then you dumb them… so why don't you keep your excuses for yourself" she said bitterly Marissa gave her the evil look she just didn't want to give her the satisfaction

"I'm done here" and with that she ran off Alex just stood there dumbfounded really she mustered all her courage to come today and that what she gets fuck this thing

"fuck" she said as she heard another voice behind her

"promise" it was a female voice not to mention sexy as ever Alex knew the owner of the voice as she turned around "Amanda Richards" yes it was Amanda the most popular cheerleader in school and another whore in Alex's one nightstands list she had long dirty blonde hair with a pretty face and a well tanned and curved body she was hot

"didn't see you quite a while? Are you've been hiding from me baby" with a charming attitude and a grin

"don't flatter yourself" Alex said rather annoyed by the girl presences "so what do you say you me get out here" with a seductive voice

"we are in school so keep your hands to yourself I'm sure you're good at masturbating" Alex said with mocking voice the cheerleader looked at her with opened mouth caught of guard

"since when did you become such a stupid bitch" she said

"no honey last time I checked that was your job" and with that Alex went to her class Amanda was standing there angry as hell

"no way I'm going let go with that Alex and I'm not going to let that cooper skank own you" Amanda mumbled to herself and left…

After class Ryan got up from his slumber as he got out from the classroom when he spotted Marissa putting some books in her purse he walked towards her as she mumbled "oh god I didn't listen to one thing he said" referring to the teacher

"well that's not exactly new he talks really slowly it's not impossible for you to snore while he trying to spit the first word" Ryan sighed dramatically

"yeah what do you expect, and FYI, I don't snore" Marissa let out sarcastically but really she doesn't,

"ha-ha okay miss perfect, let's head to our next class shall we" as he offered her his arm she looked at it for a second taking aback by Ryan's move but she figured it was a friendly offer and when she saw Ryan smiling at her she was curtain and she couldn't refuse the gesture as she linked her arm through his as they walked to the next class,

Mean while at the lunch break Alex was looking for place to sit in and when she spotted Ryan he was sitting she smiled but when she saw the brunette sitting next him he was trying to make her eat the piece of cake from his hand as she was giggling as he tried to hold into her Alex just frowned she felt betrayed not just by Marissa from Ryan too she knew he has no clue about what happened between them but she couldn't help the feeling

as she turned her back on them she spotted Seth eating alone she cursed at first but the hick anything but eating alone

"hey Seth" she approach him he seemed kinda down she noticed "what's wrong, where's Anna?" he looked up to her

"yeah that's the problem, she moved away" he looked at his food not really eating it

"oh you're lost the female version of you how sad" Alex didn't intent to make fun of him but anything to lift his spirit

"yeah I did, didn't I?" he said with a sigh

"hey dude light up will ya" as Alex sat beside him "if you'll miss your friend so much I'll be you're friend it's okay, beside I think my friend baled on me too" Alex gave a glance on Ryan and Marissa they were now laughing on something Ryan said she returned to Seth he was looking at her in disbelief "you're really do that?" he asked

"yeah come on it's not that bad" she reassured a smile

"bad! Hell you mean awesome this is going to make me so popular" he collided his hands together like a devil got the most evil idea in the century "yeah" Alex was now chuckling at Seth as she turned her head again to see the beautiful brunette now getting up Seth noticed

"you know you could just go talk to her" he said without looking back Alex responded

"believe me I've tried" with sigh she looked at the curly head boy

"well not without the Cohen charm" he said with grin

"what charm Seth?" she said ironically but frowning at the same time it seems like she was talking truth he winked at her

"my mad skills of course" he said with a series face Alex raised her eyebrows is he talking for real? Anyway Alex told him all about what happened between her and Marissa he was the first person she told she was sorta disappointed it wasn't her best friend but Seth was a great friend the geeky guy was at first shocked but his pervert ness covered it quite well "so what should I do?" Alex was asking she couldn't believe of all people she would be asking Seth Cohen for advice about girls bizarre isn't it,

"Well you should come up to her apologize…" but she interrupted him

"but I already did that" "listen would shut up for a moment and let me speak" as Alex sat silence as Seth continued "you tell her you're sorry in the most sincerest way ever and invite her to hang out with you and most importantly do not be empty handed… bring her something she likes , like a flower or something" he said Alex looked at him she observed what he just said

"but that's kinda lame" she crossed her hands over her chest "and I'm not a lame ass like you" she said sharply

"but girls love lame especially girls like Marissa they think it's romantic and spontaneous trust me" he said Alex looked at space thinking of it "okay why not" she said with a sigh and rolling eyes

"yay" he said with the most cheesy voice and the silliest toothy grin Alex giggled and shoved him playfully…

After a while Marissa was sitting in the homeroom sitting on the coach with a coffee starbucks cup

some students were sitting also but they were in their own worlds as Marissa was holding a book reading it as sipping her coffee she heard or sensed a figure standing in front of her she looked up to see a sweetly smiling Alex holding a white gardenia she frowned as she straighten her self as Alex sat in front of her on the table still gazing at her adoringly Marissa started to get uncomfortable under Alex's daze so she coughed and woke Alex from her daydream "oh um rissa I just want to say I'm sorry again and I hope you forgive me as I was wondering if you coming for death cab tonight… you know we could go together… maybe and I would be very happy if you take this" Alex lifted the gardenia to give Marissa but Marissa didn't make a move Alex kissed it and gave the most adorable puppy eyes Marissa took it slowly as she smiled weakly looking at it Alex looked back wards as she saw Seth behind giving her two thumbs up she smiled and back to Marissa "so I'll see you tonight at seven?" but before Marissa could reply someone approach them and slide her hands smoothly down at Alex shoulder giving her a whisper but load enough for Marissa to hear

"I had such a great time last night you were amazing f…" but before she could complete cut her off by jerking away "Amanda what the hell?" she asked surprised and annoyed Marissa got up as well as she was going to leave Amanda left grinning as Seth ran towards them Marissa glared at Alex angrily

"Marissa I swear to god she's lying" but Marissa didn't hear she left Seth looked blank nodding his head like a dork

"well at least she kept the flower" but before the new it the gardenia came flying into Alex face she glared at Seth "or not" he said afraid Alex fell to the coach putting her hands over her face "arughhh" groaning "what just happened?" he asked

"that bitch Amanda ruined everything" she said at load as some students stopped and starred

"did you really hook up with her?" Seth said sitting beside her

"hell no well not last night" she said "but I totally rejected her this morning I don't know what her problem is why can she just leave me alone, oh wait I did say things that got her mad maybe she just want a revenge" Alex looked ahead "so it wasn't my plan that sucked" Seth smiled "no you're plan was good and it was working I should get more advises from you Cohen" she nodded her head and gave a smile

"I live for that day Alex I really do" they laughed both

"but you're still up to death cab right?" Seth asked "yeah sure got nothing to do I'll see ya" Alex got up

"wait…" Seth stopped her "so I helped you with Marissa right?" Seth asked Alex nodded not sue where Seth was going with this "so please don't say no but please help me to get summer to look at me please" Seth was now holding Alex hand for dear life closing his eyes

"Seth!" Alex sighed "please Alex" he opened his eyes and gave her the look "okay" Alex sat down again

"so what should I do?" Seth sat too excited

"um okay we're talking about summer right?... um complement her shoes" with that Alex quickly got up "hey what kind of advice is that I need more" Seth said holding her wrist Alex sighed "trust me summer chick loves her shoes just go with it" Alex explained

"and how do you know, don't tell me you slept with her?" Seth was wide eyed

"no-no god no… a long time ago she had a thing for Ryan and he told me stuff about her" Alex said Seth had the shocked look

"Summer liked Ryan" Seth say as he looked like someone just beat him up

"well, that's before she knew he hung out with me" Alex said

"what Ryan has that I don't" Seth said offended but I really don't why though,

"summer saw him like rich and blond" Alex let out

"I'm already rich so you're saying that I should dye my hair blond" Seth said looking in space holding his chin

"no Seth just be yourself" Alex just couldn't take it anymore Seth was driving her nuts

"I've tried and the last time I did she called me Stanly" Seth desperately said "Seth please I've gotta go I promise you we'll talk about later okay bye" and quickly left

she was walking in front of the school when she spotted Ryan waiting for her beside her car "hey" he said awkwardly

"hi" the same with her "so where were you all day?" he wondered

"oh I was hanging out with Seth" she said

"Seth wow that's a first isn't he always hanging out with his Anna" he joked I never told that Ryan was a very own bad joker well here it is

"well Anna left she moved out of Newport" she said head down

"oh" that was all Ryan got managed to say "that's sad" he said

"yeah well you know how it feels when your best friend leave you all alone" she wasn't more saying about Anna and Seth situation and he knew it too "yeah well too bad for Cohen he just lost his female version" he joked again even if they were not hanging out a lot they still understood each other they burst out laughing

"so I'll guess I'll see you later maybe tomorrow" he said hopefully

"sure see ya" and then Ryan left to lead to his car and both left from separate ways…


	7. Chapter 7

xdeathglarex- so this is C7 thanks for the reviews

Chapter 7- Death cab's disaster

Alex was now at the beach walking lex again and kinda hoping that Marissa would be there but the brunette was nowhere to be found she gave up taking her cell phone dialing Seth Cohen's number

"hello?" some sleepy voice answered

"Seth hi it's Alex" she said

"hey Alex what's up?" Seth's voice cheered up Alex giggled lightly at her friend

"hey man um could you come to my house so we could drop by the bait shop later" it was statement

"well sure besides my skate board kinda sux" Alex laughed a little

"so I'm on the beach but my dad at home so if you come early don't worry my dad's there" Alex said "cool see ya" ,

when Alex arrived at home she heard some laud music come from the living room she frowned as she walked slowly throw the hall way it sounded like some old rock and roll crap she stood there almost shock by the scene her dad was on the piano Seth was playing on a electric guitar and mike who was a bartender in the bait shop was on the drums her dad was singing

"you shake my nerves and you rattle my brain too much love drives a man insane you broke my will but what a thrill goodness gracious great balls of fire , I laughed at love 'cause I thought it was funny' you came along and moved me honey I changed my mind this girl is fine goodness gracious great balls of fire, kiss me baby oooh feels good hold me baby, I'm gonna love you like a lover should." Her dad was like a goddess playing on the piano and Seth was so into it mike was okay her dad stood up and the chair was long gone Alex was having a hard time keeping a straight face it was so funny she felt she was in 50's and jerry lee Lewis was singing in front of her "You're fine so kind gotta tell this world that you're mine mine mine mine, I chew my nails and twiddle my thumbs I'm real nervous but it sure is fun c'mon baby you're driving me crazy goodness gracious great balls of fire" when they finished they started laughing they heard a clap and it came from a grinning Alex standing by the entrance

"well isn't it jerry lee and his band" Alex let out sarcastically

"you like it my dear" her dad smirked giving her the best jerry lee accent he could muster

"okay we're going now Seth? Oh and hi mike" she greeted the guy he smiled and nodded

"oh come on don't say you didn't love my performance" her dad said acting hurt

"okay I'm ignoring you now come on Seth" she said "but I wanna…" before Seth could say anything he saw the look on Alex face "okay let's go" he put the guitar down they now were walking the hallway "you never said your dad was so cool" he said

"you never said you were good at the guitar" she responded "okay we're even" he gave up "anyway when are we going to the bait shop?" Seth asked while Alex opened her bedroom door lex sat on the bed

"well what time is it now?" Alex asked Seth looked at his watch

"oh it's 5:30" he answered

"then we have an hour free" she said as she sat in a chair nearby

"hey cute dog you have there" Seth said as was going to reach the dog and pet it but the dog moved and walked to Alex

"rude" Seth said glaring at the dog she barked Alex pet him to calm him down

"calm down buddy it's just geeky Seth" she said as she chuckled

"hey" Seth threw a pillow at Alex but she catch it in the right time

"so what are going to do with the 'Marissa' situation?" Seth asked lying on his stomach facing Alex

"what do you want me to do? I've tried talking to her but all she gave was 'you kiss girls I don't know then you dump them' or something" Alex babbling

"no shit… you know what Alex you're screwed" he said honestly

"thanks Seth" Alex responded sarcastically

"no I mean you like this girl and she obviously likes you back so what's the problem why aren't you together" Seth said now his face was series looking at Alex

"I have no idea" Alex said in space

"so why are you sitting here talking about bullshit with someone like me" Seth said as he sat up

"you're right I'm getting her back" she got up as he did too

"so what should I do go to her place?" Alex asked as they walked quickly through the hall way

"no she's in the bait shop trust me" he said

"what makes you so sure?" Alex asked frowning

"Well duh! she's obviously going there just to get back at you" Seth said

"you're a clever man Seth" Alex said dramatically

"I know Alex" he responded the same way which cause her to roll her eyes…

After getting to the bait shop, the place was packed with teenagers

Alex got barley see anyone filmier but then Seth spotted summer standing alone

"hey look there's summer maybe we could ask her where Marissa is"

The two headed the short brunette way

"hey there summer" Alex said standing next to her pretending to listen to the music

"don't want to hear it, Marissa is upstairs in the VIP guests room or something" summer let out not even looking Alex quickly disappeared through the crowed leaving Seth and summer alone

"so summer nice shoes" Seth said looking at her shoes summer turned to him giving a confused look

"are you saying that something wrong with my shoes?" summer warned him

"no I mean um you know there quite good looking" Seth started rumbling

"you know Seth speaking of my shoes… do you want me to shove one if them in your ass" summer winked Seth was shocked

"you… called… me Seth" still very shocked summer rolled her eyes and mumbled something about freaks and real people

"Alex is genius!" Seth was jumping like an idiot…

Mean while Alex went upstairs looking for Marissa, VIP! I remember giving her VIP passes will let's go and figure it out… Alex stopped as she saw the sight in front of her everything stopped at the moment her thoughts, the people

She saw Ryan and Marissa sitting on a table drinking and laughing

Not again- Alex sighed she slowly approached them and the first one who noticed was Ryan

"Alex! Hi" he said smiling she nodded and smiled which then Marissa turned not looking very pleased

"hey guys what are you doing?" Alex asked still smiling

Ryan was going to answer but Marissa did first

"oh we're on a date" Ryan looked confused Marissa smirked Alex was unreadable at this moment she starred between Ryan and Marissa just the thought of them being together brought Alex sick to her stomach

"we are?" Ryan asked Marissa she nodded and smiled

"well that's great you know I need to go cause I have a date too" Alex let out with a grin Marissa frowned Ryan still smiling

"who is it?! Seth?" Marissa asked raising her eye brow Ryan chuckled

"uh you so funny MARISSA" Alex faked a laugh "no it's actually Amanda you remember her the lead cheerleader" Alex looked around and spotted Amanda talking to some of her friends she called her at first she frowned then Alex waved she smirked and came towards them

"I knew she would take me back" Amanda said to herself

"hey babe" Alex said grabbing her from the waist

"hey" Alex gave Marissa a glance then she kissed Amanda, the brunette looked at them with a look that would kill Amanda, if looks could kill of course

Ryan watched in amusement not noticing Marissa on the edge of pulling the dirty haired blonde and shoving her across the room her bitchiness is getting the best of her

Ryan coughed so they can stop their little make out session

And indeed they stopped Amanda breathing heavily her lips are swollen

Alex just smirked and looked at Marissa

"Ryan let's go dance" she said it still giving Alex the look

"okay" he said got up poor Ryan he so oblivious to everything

Alex just clinch her jaw after they left Amanda turned to her

"so…" she grinned "look Amanda.." but she stopped her by putting her fingertip on Alex's lips

"I know what are you doing I'm not stupid Alex" she said letting go of Alex

"I'm sorry I just…" Alex started apologizing

But then again she got interrupted "Alex you don't stand a chance she's into your best friend" she stated

"no she's not… this isn't what you think, you don't understand" Alex started rumbling

"just give it up" Amanda shoulders fell as she sighed

"no no I'm not going to do that" Alex walked away leaving Amanda behind

After a while of searching Seth ended up on the beach he was looking for Alex he asked Amanda but she didn't know he asked Ryan but neither did he know so now he walking on the beach as he spotted a life guard tower he walked towards to it as he found Alex sitting there looking into the ocean

"hey" he said, Alex looked up her eyes were watery Seth was cought of gruard he never saw Alex crying

"Alex! Were you…" Seth said

"crying yeah I know ironic isn't it" she chuckled but she cleaned her nose with the back of her hand and sniffed

"why?" he sat beside her

"Ryan and Marissa were on a date tonight… it was supposed to be our date me and Marissa" she looked at her friend sadly

"Alex… I really don't know what to say" Seth's head fell he was feeling bad not knowing how to comfort his friend

"then don't say anything your company means a lot to me" Alex smiled weakly making Seth do the same

"so what are going to do now?" he asked after comfortable silence

"don't know" she sat bringing her knees up and wrapping them with her arms resting her head on them…

"are you going to give up?" he asked

"I don't know anymore, Seth this is confusing" she said shaking her head

"well it is you like Marissa and parentally Ryan does too…" Seth saying

"I love her" but stopped when he heard a barely whisper from the blonde

"what?!" caught of guard Seth asked shocked "that's great Alex… now Ryan wouldn't stand a chance if you tell Marissa" Seth started to get giddy

"I don't want to hurt his feelings" Alex let out

"well just tell Marissa come on" he grabbed her from the wrist and dragged her through the sand…


	8. Chapter 8

xdeathglarex- this week has been crazy i didnt have time to update anything i mean with my parents getting a divorce and my only brother is moving out of the house, i couldnt find time but now i'm back so this is C8...

Chapter 8- Raging day

"What are we doing here?!" asked Alex, they were sitting in her jeep in front of a big mansion, Seth was looking out of the window

"shush don't shout… we are at Marissa's house" Seth responded still looking out of the window…

"oh great… now we are stalking her?" Alex sighed frustrated

"we're not stalking her. We're just watching her" Seth explained Alex rolled her eyes

"yeah and that's not stalking" the blonde shaking her head saying "Seth I'm doing this… not with you" Alex said just about to get out of the car

"awe come on I used to do this all the time with summer" he said holding her wrist Alex looked at him like he was crazy, heck he is crazy!

"you used to stalk summer! Seth you have mental problems…" but before Alex could say anything she was cut by Seth

"here she comes… with Ryan?!" he whispered, Alex pushed him aside so she could see,

"that-that…" Alex's jaw tightened as she saw the blond haired boy

"Alex chillax… maybe she needed a lift" Seth putting both hands on Alex's shoulders to stop her from getting out of the car and kicking Ryan's butt…

Seth pushed Alex aside so he could see "okay they're talking… Marissa is laughing, okay that's pretty an expected, Alex what do you say we gop have some take outs" Seth looked at Alex…

Alex raised eyebrows and tried to get up and see put Seth wont let her finally she was able to get him in the back and look and after taking a look she almost regret it…

"so I had fun tonight" Marissa said as she stood in front of the door Ryan facing her

"yeah me too, although death cab was a little bit boring" Ryan said looking to space

"hey I'm a big fan of death cab… so no insults" Marissa shoved him playfully

"okay I promise" he chuckled as Marissa joined him

"so I'll see you at school?" asked hopefully narrowing his eyes

"yeah why not I mean we have the same classes" Marissa shrugged

"okay so goodnight" Ryan said not moving and neither did Marissa

Ryan moved closer as he was going to kiss her but Marissa quickly turned her face so his lips landed on her right cheek,

Ryan pulled away smiling and still a bit red of trying to kiss Marissa, but he guessed that Marissa didn't want to kiss him

They fell in uncomfortable silence Ryan looked everywhere but at Marissa and the brunette was starring in her space not knowing what to do

On the other hand Alex was now watching the entire time, she felt a wave of rage coming to her and all she wanted to do is kick Ryan's head,

Seth was watching too and he could do is feel sorry for the two blondes

The girl is playing them and they are too charmed to even notice

"that fucking bitch! I'm gonna kill him" Alex was about to get out but Seth held on to her

"if you go there, you'll make things even worse" Seth warned

"I don't care, how could he just… I mean he doesn't have the right…" Alex was trying to get out Seth's grip

"Alex please you'll lose you chance" Seth said desperate to stop the blonde

Indeed Alex stopped sitting in the driver seat taking a deep breath

"get out" Alex said eyes closed, hands on the wheels

"what?!" Seth said caught of guard

"I said get out come on get the fuck out" Alex shouted still holding tight

"okay okay" Seth sighed and got out

"but who's gonna give me a lift home?" Seth said looking fro the window and then he saw Alex's teary eyes

"you live next door you idiot" with that Alex drove off and left, leaving Seth mumbling

"oh right"…

NEXT DAY-MORNING AT HARBOR HIGH

Another day at harbor high as usual student running around, some rushing to their classes some are just wasting time

Alex walked peacefully through the crowded hall stopping at her locker getting her books, she stopped she really hated this place it always so normal with happy people going around it was weirding her out,

She tossed her books inside her bag and locked the door and continued walking to class,

But someone stopped her by putting her hand on her shoulder and saying

"Alex we need to talk" Alex didn't turn around cause she knew who it was

"I'm listening" and kept walking as the brunette fallowed her suit and walking beside her

"look about yesterday I didn't mean…" Marissa let out

"you didn't mean what?! dating my best friend just to get back at me or saying hurtful things while I'm trying to explain what happen two days ago" Alex said in one breath then sighed

Marissa looked at the ground "but you were Amanda and I…" Alex stopped and stood in front of Marissa making Marissa stop as well

"I wasn't with Amanda last night, I came to the bait shop to prove it, but when you told me you were on date with Ryan then things got out hand" Alex explained looking at ground Marissa was starring right at her face

"why didn't you tell me?" Marissa voice softened

"well I tried but you were to busy dating my best friend" Alex snapped out

"Alex I… I'm sorry" Marissa apologized, her voice was so broken that Alex couldn't take it more.

"well you should've thought about it before you go hugging and kissing Ryan" Alex shouted

"but we didn't, I mean he tried but I… huh how do you know all of this?" Marissa was confused

"I saw you guys…" Alex tried to explain why she saw them but she was cut short

"Whoa! So now you're stalking me?!" Marissa stunned stood in the empty hall looking at an angry Alex

"you know what, forget it this is stupid" Alex was about walk off but she was stopped

"no answer me" Marissa was now the angry one Alex didn't move her back was facing Marissa

"you wanna know why I came to your house?" Alex still not facing Marissa

Her shoulders fill slightly as she knew she's making a mistake right now

"I just came to tell that… that I love you" with that Alex left not once looking back at the shocked, teary eyed Marissa

After the confession Alex ran to the bathroom locked her self in, laid against the door as she cried her eyes out…

After pulling herself together and splashing clod water at her face Alex left the bathroom and of all people she ran into Ryan

"hey Alex" he greeted cheerily

"hi" Alex's voice was chocked as she saw the sight of her friend

"so where were you? As you been hanging out with Cohen lately what did you join the 'comic book club'?" he chuckled at his own saying

"what's wrong with comic book clubs?" Alex snapped stopping ready to take his head any time soon as Ryan saw this he stopped chuckling

"just joking" he said he continued walking so did Alex.

"so you wanna join me for lunch later?" he offered

"can't do busy" she simply refused "busy with what?" he asked

"having lunch with Seth" she responded

"why are you being like this? It's like you don't know me or something like I'm complete stranger" Ryan again stopped stopping Alex with him

"maybe you are Ryan and maybe I don't know you very well" Alex let out

"really there's something wrong with you… are you on your period?" Ryan laughed at his own joke

"Ryan seriously what with you and humor it doesn't suit you" Alex shouted stopping a few people

"see you do know me" Ryan said smiling Alex couldn't take it anymore

"you know what Ryan? FUCK OFF!" Alex left Ryan caught of guard not believing his friend just said that

Alex was more then pissed first Marissa now Ryan and what now

"hello Alex? I'm sure you remember me the guy who left saying to him he's an idiot of course Seth Cohen" Seth remarked sarcastically as he walked beside the blonde

"hey Seth" she greeted him tried and bored…

"so what do you say we ditch and go to the diner and eat pancakes?" Seth said colliding his two together,

"no I can't I got philosophy" Alex refused shaking her head

"oh come on you gonna sit in Bedingfield class, pancakes are WAY better" Seth trying to let Alex ditch but she not having it today

"Seth I said I wont ditch so leave it" Alex warned him

"what's with you today?" Seth asked narrowing his eyes

"you really want to know… okay I confessed to Marissa today and she didn't take it very well I snapped at my best friend for no reason and now I'm stuck her with an idiot like you" Alex yelled at him he just stood there

For the first time Alex could see the hurt in Seth's eyes

"I'm sorry you feel that way" with that he left Alex tried to stop him

But he didn't listen

Why does she keep doing this she almost drove away everyone… of course she's losing her mind,

In the late class Alex sat almost bored to death with their teacher Chad bedingfield talking about the greatest people in the history

He looked quite young who's someone to be interested in this boring stuff,

He was in his 20's had messy brown hair and crystal green eyes he was handsome man, he was wearing a white classic shirt (few buttons are open but of course there's a wife better under) and black jeans

He always was known as a good teacher anyway

Alex was now playing with her pen when she heard his voice

"so Alex tell us what you think?" he looked at her

"huh?!" Alex snapping out of her daze

"when did you know you were gay?" Alex looked at him like he lost his mind

"I'm not gay I'm a bi and that's a totally inappropriate question to ask" she responded

"see people this is what makes a great human the way of words they're people who use there words in a right way and there a wrong way now let me tell you what…" but before you could explained

Chris McClain cut him off

"just because you asked a question about her sexuality, she takes all the credit for it?" he sighed Alex rolled her eyes

"do you have a better answer Mr. McClain is it?" he asked raising his eyebrows

"no but…" Chris started rumbling

"so shut up and get out of my class and that said for all of you, the lesson is over" he said the student got out Alex got up slowly and headed to the teacher desk

"hey thanks for the Chris thing" Alex said smiled the teacher looked up from his papers and smiled

"Anything for my little sister" he said

She smiled and mumbled "thanks Chad" and left…

xdeathglarex- i know it's confusing but hopefully in the next chapter you'll get why Alex has an unknown brother


	9. Chapter 9

xdeathglarex- I've been lazing out lately but anyway here's C9...

Chapter 9- Confessions

It's been a week, Saturday

Summer almost did everything just to get Marissa out to the beach

The brunette was a mess this past week she won't talk to anybody and she always had this sad look on her pretty face…

Her best friend couldn't just leave her she didn't know what was going on

But she knew that her friend needed her she wouldn't show it but summer would never bale on her coop,

They were laying on the sand Marissa on her stomach had her headphones on and listening to puddle of mud's song 'she fucking hates me' almost falling asleep, mean while summer sitting on her beach chair reading a magazine but before anything could happen summer caught something

It was Alex walking with a guy talking and laughing and enjoying their time…

"coop isn't that Alex?" summer pointed out Marissa almost jumped from where she was laying

"what?!" Marissa wanted right now to go into the water and drown alone

"and isn't that the philosophy teacher Bedingfield and what is he doing talking with Alex?" summer asked while Marissa was starring at Alex

And how happy she is, she smiled for second at the sight of the blonde

But she was cut short by summer

"I heard they were hanging out a lot, I mean holly heard from Jessica that she heard from her brother Jason, that his girlfriend Ashley had the same class with Alex and she says that they're pretty close" summer let out which caused Marissa to frown and look at her,

how could her best friend storage all this information she just could have said that 'they're pretty close' come on how hard is that?!

"but why are they hanging out here?! I'm not sure Alex wanted to discuss her grades" summer said still looking at the two not far away

But what shocked them the most that bedingfield hugged Alex and Alex hugged him back, he kissed her forehead and told her something that caused her to smile…

On the other hand both summer and Marissa there jaw dropped and both had there eyes wide,

"oh I'm certain that she didn't want to discuss her grades" summer let out

Marissa just starred feeling shocked but maybe it's not what she thought there always a simple explanation of what she witnessed

But that wasn't a friends hug she saw more than that but she couldn't be sure,

Meanwhile Alex was home after going to the beach meeting Chad she missed her brother I mean they didn't talk from like years

but he was still her brother, her only brother and she couldn't screw things up with him again…

sitting in her room holding her guitar while looking out through the window she slowly started streaming on it

while letting her beautiful sad voice felling the room…

Everything's so blurry  
And everyone's so fake  
And everybody's so empty  
And everything is so messed up  
Pre-occupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl

You could be my someone  
You could be my scene  
You know that I'll protect you  
From all of the obscene  
I wonder what your doing  
Imagine where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
But that's not very far

Can you take it all away  
Can you take it all away  
When ya shoved it in my face  
This pain you gave to me

Everyone is changing  
There's no one left that's real  
To make up your own ending  
And let me know just how you feel  
Cause I am lost without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl

While she was singing she didn't hear a figure or feel someone come into the room

You could be my someone  
You could be my scene  
You know that I will save you  
From all of the unclean  
I wonder what your doing  
I wonder where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
But that's not very far

chorus

Nobody told me what you thought  
Nobody told me what to say  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
Told you where to runaway  
Nobody told you where to hide  
Nobody told you what to say  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
Showed you where to runaway

chorus

This pain you gave to me

You take it all  
You take it all away...  
This pain you gave to me  
You take it all away  
This pain you gave to me  
Take it all away  
This pain you gave to me

After finishing the song she heard some clapping coming from the door

It was her dad mark Kelly

"well done kid" he smiled as he stepped forward

"And please tell me who made you so depressed that you'll sing such a sad song as 'blurry" he crossed his arms and sat on her bed

"it's nothing dad" she was now avoiding her dad's eyes pretending to check her guitar

"Alex what did we say about lying to your parents?" her dad let out

"dad I'm not ten anymore when I want to talk. I'll talk" Alex said finally looking at her dad

"okay fine! Is it about that chick you hung out with that tall sexy brunette I think her name was Marissa?" mark had his eyebrows raised

"yeah how did you know?" Alex said little scared about her dad reaction

"well come on Alex I know girls like that, you and me, we have the same taste I sure she's exactly your type but something tells me she's kinda straight well let me get you're hopes up, nobody is 'kinda' straight when you're straight you're straight" mark said Alex looked at him like 'are you kidding me' look but they got interrupted by a voice from behind

"stop saying word straight mark it's annoying" a blonde woman came in holding some papers is her hand she seemed quite young

"Kathie" he smiled Alex looked up and smiled wildly as she jumped up saying

"mom!" Alex ran to the older blonde hugging her tightly

"Alex honey! How are you? And why is your dad repeating the word straight?" she asked

"it's nothing important" Alex turned to her dad making sure he wasn't going to say anything

"so mom when did you arrive?" Alex and her mom walking down the hall leaving mark

"I just flew in" she let out

"omg mom we should totally check out the bait shop we did so much changes" Alex said as she sat on the island in the kitchen while her mother checked out the fridge

"all good I hope" she said as she winked at her child but then the doorbell rang but before anyone could answer it Seth got in on his skateboard through the kitchen and dumped and into some chair and fell as the skateboard jumped across the room as it was going to hit Alex's mom on the head but she quickly caught it and threw it on Seth who eagerly caught the skate board

"watch it bud" she said as she went searching again into the fridge

Seth looked at Alex raising his eyebrows

Alex mouthed 'my mom' Seth nodded and 'ohhh'

"so your Alex's mom I'm her friend Seth, Seth Cohen" he introduced himself Kathryn looked at him and nodded

"nice to meet you" she said as she looked at her daughter giving her look

Alex scoffed

"okay I'll see you later Alex, Seth" as Kathryn left the kitchen

Quickly Seth turned to Alex who was still sitting on the island

"okay is it just me or your mom is totally hot?" Seth had a perverted look on his face Alex rolled her eyes

"it's just you Seth" Alex said

"oh common she's totally like jenny McCarthy" Seth said as he looked at Alex

"who?!" Alex frowned

"Jim carry's girlfriend or wife I don't know"

"how old is she 21?" Seth asked while fallowing his friend to the living room

"no actually she's 37 but anyway…" Alex fell on the coach and Seth sat next to her

"wow how old when she got you 15?" Seth joked

"not quite sure but they were young my dad was a rocker and my mom was a groupie" Alex said looking through the channels

"ohhh I get it" Seth had a smirk Alex noticed and gave him a hit on the arm

"stop your perverted thoughts or it will be your last" Alex warned

"and I thought you were mad at me what happen to that?" Alex asked looking at Seth

"I had a week to think about it and decided to give you another chance" Seth said

"yay me" Alex remarked sarcastically

"don't you use that tone with me young lady I'm the funny one here" Seth said in a motherly tone Alex threw a pillow on him

"shut up nerd"…

Meanwhile in the diner Marissa was sitting on a table just looking from the window holding her cup of coffee

but then she noticed someone walking beside her to sit on the table in front it was bedingfield he sat oredered and waited

marissa starring at the back of his head, slowly she got up and uproached his table

he noticed and looked up smiling abviously remembering the girl

"hey you are Marissa Cooper right?" he asked

"yeah I'm in your class" Marissa said smiling back, they fell in silence

"do you want to join me" he offered pointing at the other side of the table

"sure thanks" Marissa sat down now looking at his face

"so what can I do for you marissa?" he said crossing his arms

"well I kinda wanted to ask you something" she said not looking at him

"I'm listening" Chad said as he moved forward

"WEll... the thing is, I saw you with Alex kelly today at the beach..." when Marissa mentioned Alex kelly you can see Chad face turned

A bright yellow he moved uncomfortabley in his seat "so is there anything between you and Alex?" Marissa finished her question

"what-what are you talking about?" he seemed very nearvous looking everywhere but at the brunette

"you know what I'm talking bout" marissa said looking at him, raising her eyebrows

"okay look I can't tell you, if anybody knew I'll be done" he said kinda whispering

"so there is something between you and Alex, are you guys like having an a...?" marissa felt like dying when thought that he and alex are... she couldnt even say it

"no-no-no it's not what you think, I would never do that" he said with a disgusted look

marissa breathed in relief "so what is it?" she asked Chad looked at her not sure to tell her or not...

"what's in it for you?" asked Chad still avoiding the subject

"well, I like her and I care about Alex, alot... I just wanna know" marissa said looking down her won words made her smile

Chad saw this and smiled to himslef, he knew Alex liked this girl but he wanted to know if it's right to tell her

"look if I'm going to tell you promise me that you don't tell anyone" he warned she nodded "okay... she's my sister"

"what?!" marissa almost yelled shocked confused at the same time

"shsh relax, I'll explain... she's actually my half sister we have the same father" Chad started to talk about his past and marissa was listening "my mom she was dating our dad and they were happy my mom was 'pregnant' and mom wanted to get married and you know dad wasn't that kinda guy" marissa nodded as Chad still talking "well they had a fight dad left... after a week he called and told my mom he met someone and that was Alex's mom, and that was it they never talked or anything, I still got to see him but we didn't like eachother and I always did something that he'll get mad at that's when he beated me up..." Chad looked down marissa was feeling herslef crying

"anyway I decided to go to boston live my own life not having my dad controlling it, I got to harverd finished school and know here I'm,

I got back to Newport just for the job, no one knows that I'm back and I don't want them to know" he finished talking

marissa starred at his sad face "so what happened between you and Alex?" she asked

"well we were close before I moved she was really something I remember when I'm always pissed off she'll tell a bad joke and still I laugh at it she's always makes stuff easier for me..." Chad smiled and looked in space as he thought about old times

marissa smiled too knowing that Alex is a good sister

"but when I'm gonna move to boston she got upset and thought that she was the reason which I denied but she didnt believe me since then I never spoke to her but now I really think maybe things are getting back to normal again" he said mairssa looked at him

he laughed, marissa just frowned "you are the first person I told" he let out he looked at his watch amd got up

"I have to go but I'm I talked to someone who cares about my sister i'll see ya" he said goodbye and left

Marissa still sitting alone thinking about what chad just said...

kelly's mansion-

Alex was sitting on her bed after she and Seth hung out but he left his parents called and wanted him home

now she was left alone brooding in herslef pitty but before she could do so

someone opened the door she looked up and saw the most beautifull brunette she ever seen

"Marissa what are you doing here?" asked Alex surprised but she felt happy too

but the brunette didn't answer she just moved forward to the blonde bofore alex could say anything she captured her lips and started kissing hungerly, Alex was taken aback with this but she couldn't stop her slef from kissing back

slowly Marissa laid the blonde down to the bed and she hovered on top straddling Alex

still kissing Marissa felt Alex tongue licking her lower lip and let out a moan and openning her mouth so that Alex could taste her a bit more

the blonde's hands were all over marissa's body from her shouldrs to her waist then thighs and at the end grabbing her ass

marissa moaned even louder Alex smiled into the kiss as thier tongues massaged eachother

when they broke apart to get some air Marissa looked at Alex's blue eyes smiling

"Marissa, does this mean we are..." Alex wondered marissa still smiling captured the blonde's lips again with a soft short kiss

"I love you too" Marissa let out after the kiss Alex just looked at her still not believing what the brunette just said

Alex crashed thier lips together and flipped them as she was now on top she placed small kisses on Marissa face then she moved down nibbling on her neck sucking her plus point Marissa moaned "Alex..." her hand was on the small of her back and the other one was lost in her blonde hair

"I love you so much" Alex mumbled in her skin

"glad to hear" she said as she brought them for a passonate kiss...


	10. Chapter 10

xdeathglarex- hi there! I'm sorry for not updating sooner you know how life is you can't find time for everything

anyway finally this is C10 enjoy...

chapter 10- come with me...

Alex was in her room, sitting on her chair Marissa was straddling her giving her the most mind-blowing kisses, Alex's arms were now roaming all over the brunette's body making their way under her shirt

Marissa was moaning like crazy into Alex's mouth as the blonde was grinning, Marissa broke the kiss and moved to Alex jaw-line planting soft kisses along the way to her earlobe licking and sucking on it

Alex grasped the brunette skin tighter and breathing heavily she felt she's going to explode anytime soon, they were like this for about three days now, they meet in Alex's or Marissa's and just sit and talk and make out all at the same time, it was fun

after Marissa stopped sucking the life out of Alex's face she looked at her and smiled sweetly, the blonde couldn't take it and pulled Marissa for another kiss

but Marissa stopped again before she'll lose control she pulled away but Alex wasn't having it, she placed her hand on the back of Marissa's head pushing the brunette towards her

"Alex I have to go" she said huskily looking at her lips

"why you just got here" Alex whined while kissing Marissa's chin

"it's been four hours" Marissa groaned as she felt Alex biting on her earlobe,

"that is a very short time" Alex said as she felt Marissa starting to get up but quickly pulling her back by grabbing her ass the brunette moaned but tried to fight it, she got up again Alex fallowing her but before she could get out or move

the blonde quickly pushed her to the bed Marissa fell on the bed as she felt Alex climb on top of her

the blonde didn't waste time as she buried her head in Marissa neck, giving her a lick along her slender long neck

the brunette let out a sharp breathe, putting one leg between Marissa's and pressing on it

Alex's one hand was rubbing Marissa thigh and the other was caressing her stomach

the blondes lips found the brunette once again in a passionate lip lock they were lost in each other

after a while of caressing, tasting each other they were now lying on the bed

Marissa was almost on top of the blonde her head resting on her chest and one arm is draped loosely around her stomach while Alex was starring at the ceiling having a goofy smile on her face and one arm behind her head and the other is wrapped protectively around Marissa she didn't mind this at all she was willing to go one step at time Marissa was new to this so she didn't want the girl to freak on her like the last time,

Alex was about to fall asleep but Marissa's phone started to vibrate and that made Marissa get up slowly, she answered it and started whispering

Alex smiled at Marissa when she thought the blonde was already asleep

After Marissa ended the call she looked at the blonde and smiled

"hey that was my mom she wants me home… now" Marissa looked at Alex like asking for permeation for her to go home, Alex founded very cute

And caused her to get up and walk towards the brunette

Marissa knew exactly was Alex was going to do so she turned around looking for her shoes but she was stopped by two arms wrapping them selves around her waist and bringing her backwards

Alex started kissing the side of Marissa's neck and the brunette titled her head so that Alex could more access

"so what are you planning on doing tonight?" Alex asked as she just rested her head on Marissa shoulder

"um nothing" Marissa responded smiling

"well come with me to the bait shop tonight" Alex said

Marissa turned around and wrapped her arms around Alex neck asking "why?" still smiling at the blonde

"well, it's been long time since we've visited the place" Alex said bringing Marissa closer to her

"you've been there two days ago" Marissa chuckled

"that was for work not for having fun… hello?! Huge difference" Alex raised her brows "beside my mom well be there, and I promised her that we'll spend sometime together" Alex kissed the side of Marissa's face the brunette closed her eyes to feel those soft lips on her skin

"you're mom is in town?" Marissa opened her eyes and looked at Alex

"yeah you didn't know, she practically live here" Alex looked Marissa confused

"That's weird! I didn't see her around because every time I come here your dad greets me" Marissa said trying to slip from Alex hold but no use

"well that's good I could finally introduce you to here tonight" Alex happily said

"I don't know about that Alex" Marissa said and she managed to get out of Alex embrace

"why?!" Alex asked trying to look Marissa in the eyes but the brunette kept avoiding her

"well I don't want her dislike me Alex… she's Kathryn Kelly for god sake's I mean…" Marissa explained while reaching her shoes

Alex smirked and grabbed Marissa by the arms and brought them to her lips and kissed them… to calm her down but it was the opposite for the brunette

Marissa blushed she didn't know why but it did sent her a hot flash of fire all over her body when the blondes lips touched her knuckles

"so I guess you're one of my mom's fans" Alex asked looking at Marissa's face

"well kinda" Marissa chuckled nervously

"oh my god you're so into my mom" Alex nodded her head like a moron and grinned even more

"oh shut up" Marissa said but still couldn't help but smile

Alex laughed at Marissa so called defensive tone the brunette had hit here on the arm

After cooling off Alex look at Marissa again and held on to her tighter

"well let's clear something here, nobody dislikes you Marissa heck I fell in love in with you how did that happen?" Alex said using her sarcastic tone but failed miserably as she saw Marissa's sweet smile and she smiled back

"well as you know the cooper charm always works" Marissa leaned her forehead on Alex's

"oh I almost forgot about that" Alex said smirking into Marissa "whoa!" Alex looking back "Since when I become so cheesy?" she look at Marissa again "I blame you" giving her a fake evil look which looked very funny

Marissa laughed quietly but stopped as she took a shaky sigh

Alex noticed "hey calm down okay… it's no big deal trust me my mom's so cool I'd smoke pod in front of her and she wouldn't bother…"

Alex stopped to look at Marissa and saw an alert face

"which I would never do such thing because I'm a healthy and fertile person" Alex corrected herself

Marissa sighed in relief "good because I don't want you going to jail" Marissa said

"owe baby you care to much" Alex said with most adorable face

"no I just don't want to date a felon" Marissa look at Alex who was giving her 'are you kidding me look'

"are you saying you wouldn't wait for me?" Alex challenged Marissa

"nah I don't do waiting, beside the visiting hours are limited in prison so I guess the answer is no" Marissa wiggled her eyes

"oh god you're so not funny" Alex couldn't take it anymore and brought Marissa to a kiss

Which the brunette gladly accepted it "but I'm kinda funny" Marissa said between kisses while standing in the middle of the room one gain lost in each other mouths

"if we… don't stop… right now my mom…. we'll call the police" Marissa was able to break the kiss

"okay" Alex sighed she wished Marissa would a little bit longer

"okay I'll see ya" giving the last short kiss and then opening the door but stopped as Alex asked

"so I'll see ya tonight? At the bait shop" Alex asked hopefully

"yeah sure" Marissa gave her a reassuring smile and left

Alex dropped on the bed and looking up

She never felt anything like this she cant believe she already misses her

"whoa she gotten you all whipped up" she sat up to see her dad standing by the door

"hey were you eavesdropping?" Alex asked

"well I did hear about the get-together with you mom so?" her dad said stepping in the room further more

"so?" Alex repeated not really tracking

"hello it's your mom we're talking about… you know she never liked anyone you dated and you of all people know what she did to them" dad said

"but Marissa's different dad she's so I don't know I just know that if my mom likes it or not I don't care"

Well the question is how are you going to introduce her as a friend or your girlfriend?" her dad asked

"well I don't know I guess it's up to Marissa" Alex shrugged

"kid look I know girls like Marissa the thing is they need time and you need to patient with them" her dad putting her arms on his daughter shoulder

"did you just go all dad-like one me" Alex half jokingly said

"yeah I guess but I'm you're dad… man all this teenage drama is getting on me" Alex stood up and dragged her father out of her room

"goodbye dad" and locked him out, he was still standing there

"hey you can't do that I'm your father" when he didn't hear any respond "oh well" and left

xdeathglarex- feedback's are always welcomed thanks for reading...


End file.
